


Track 13: Mad Hatter

by talisha_jaynee



Series: The Shameless Cry Baby Storybook [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey had always identified with the Mad Hatter from Alice's adventures. Maybe it was the unapologetic way that the Hatter acted, or how he didn't care what others thought of him. Maybe Mickey saw himself in the Mad Hatter.</p><p>Songfic to Mad Hatter - Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 13: Mad Hatter

Mickey had always identified with the Mad Hatter from Alice's adventures. He had watched the Disney movie countless times, mostly by himself, but also with his siblings, and even once with Ian. He could recite the whole animated movie by heart, and hadn't been afraid to try and mimic some of the voices when he was younger. He loved all the characters in the film for different reasons, like Alice's bravery, or The Cheshire Cat for their wisdom. But ever since the first time he watched it, he had always felt connected to the Mad Hatter. Maybe it was the unapologetic way that the Hatter acted, or how he didn't care what others thought of him. Maybe Mickey saw himself in the Mad Hatter.

 

"Honey you should see someone," his mother pleaded.

 

"You've killed people," his father explained, "you need help."

 

"Why can't you be normal?" Mandy asked, disgusted.

 

"Please listen to your parents," Ian begged.

 

"No, I don't trust any of you!" Mickey shouted. None of them understood what he was now. Mickey had finally accepted himself as crazy, not like the rest of them. Like his mother, who had changed every single physical aspect of herself to conform to what her husband wanted her to be. Or what about his sister, who had followed in their mother's footsteps, hoping that if she changed herself, other people would accept her. Or his father, who had been living a lie behind his wife and children's backs for years, sleeping with any woman with legs, not wanting to accept himself as being afraid of isolation. Or Ian, who couldn't accept himself for what he was, gay. Mickey didn't need to listen to all these liars, who's lives had been ruined by lies and not being themselves. The normal's make him afraid.

 

He was bought into the local hospital, under the lie that the family were going away for a family vacation.

Mickey had screamed and protested, "no, you're only locking me up for a vacation, I'm not staying here!" His older brother's grabbed a limb of Mickey each and roughly pulled him out of the car and into a white hospital room, before locking it and leaving him alone.

"Mickey, you must calm down," A nurse in white arrived a few minutes later and had attempted to control him, but Mickey only bit her arm that was holding him down, before running out the door and into the street. "You need help!" He heard the sweet nurse's voice call out as he made his way into the city.

 

No, Mickey was not going to listen to them, his family or the doctors. They could't understand, they didn't want to understand. He was going to act as the Mad Hatter, stuck in Wonderland. 

 

He found Wonderland a few days later, in a small white pill, that sent him on a trip into a wonderful, colorful adventure book. He had found a small group of homeless people in the city who had agreed with taking him in and protecting him from the harsh streets. Mickey had trusted them, telling the small group about his recent events of kidnap and murder. And Mickey felt safe sharing these stories with these almost strangers until a few days later when they started calling him crazy and robbed him of the small change he had. 

Mickey was alone now, in a city he barely knew with nothing to his name except for his dirty clothes and one white pill. He took the small tablet before walking around aimlessly in the city, hoping to rid himself of normal and find crazy's just like himself, people who will accept and trust Mickey. And he did. On his trip he met some eccentric characters, all who have found and accepted themselves long ago, and who were happy to meet Mickey and understood him. But they only showed when Mickey was taking the white pills. Mickey begun to feel at home with these new friends, living on food scraps and a dirty alley and had gotten close to many of them, including a small blonde girl named Alice, and the man who was only referred to as the psychiatrist, sharing his deepest darkest secrets and his crimes with them. Mickey's favorite part about his new friends was that there was no judgement, Mickey could act however he wanted and there was no fear of ever being rejected. The crazy's made him feel sane. _This is what friend's are suppose to do_ , Mickey realized,  _care about you, accept you, allow you to be who you want to be, not just want to kiss you in private and ruin you birthday_. He didn't need his parents, his siblings, his Ian. Mickey had all the friends he needed with him now and he loved them all for allowing their true crazy to come out, no lies, no secrets. This was when Mickey finally decided that all the best people are crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> okay we are finished the album i wanna thank everyone who read all of this crazyness and i hope you enjoyed it  
> tumblr: gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com  
> song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GtPW4nB3Ro


End file.
